fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conatus/Esdelta
Esdelta is a character in Conatus and the first character created by Ziegs. She is the the 23th character overall in the game and the 13th paid character, which means that she has to be purchased. Background Esdelta is the result of a desperate soldier, known as Edfrid, wanting to somehow bring back his deceased wife, who had been murdered in a war in which he was involved. He started to create an android replica of her, implementing all memorabilia he had with his wife to give her "memories" and "emotions" in hopes of somewhat recovering her. During the later testings of the android, who had developed emotions similar to that of Edfrid's wife, he started to realize that it just wasn't the same. He wanted his real lover, back to life, back to him. Edfrid decided to give up on her, and eventually shut her down, throwing her away. Subsequently, Edfrid decided to end his own life. After some time, Esdelta's remains were found and recovered by an old man professor named Ceolni. Professor Ceolni later took all of his inventions and Esdelta with him to the mysterious land of Grimmore. There, he decided to complete Esdelta, although all of her memories and emotions as 'Edfrid's wife' were now gone. Esdelta was brought back to life, and as she looked at her surroundings, an accomplished Ceolni told her that she was now going to work under his orders. Esdelta slowly approached him, and next she mercilessly grabbed him by the neck and strangled him to death, saying she wouldn't follow anyone's whims. Then, as Esdelta looked around the old man's other inventions, she decided to take some of them, for defense, and headed off to explore the world outside for the first time. Appearance Esdelta is an android resembling a tall woman with short cyan-ish silver hair and cyan eyes. It is believed this is how Edfrid's wife looked like, as she was modeled after her. Esdelta wears a strange long white dress with purple borders. She has a dark purple shoulderpad on her left shoulder, from which a gray cape descends. She wears silver gloves and light blue boots with two pink brooches each. She also has a pink brooch on her chest and one on her purple belt, and has metallic gear on each of her ears. She is always seen carrying her keyblade with her, and is capable of turning her left arm into an armcannon from which she shoots projetiles. Personality Esdelta, ever since she was recovered, has never shown any kind of emotions towards others. She is now incapable of doing so, in fact. As such, she is unable to feel happines, love, sadness, anger, just any emotion at all. She is pretty much an emotionless wanderer without any purpose other than to explore whatever the world has to offer. She will not show any sympathy towards whoever gets in her way, and will try to mercilessly exterminate anyone if she seems it convenient. Gameplay Stats Equipment Traits Skills Theme Song *Overdrive! Gallery Esdelta Western.jpg|Esdelta by Fanty req 10.png|Esdelta by Trivia *Esdelta's signature weapon, Ceolni's Keyblade, is inspired from the Keyblades in the Kingdom Hearts series. *Esdelta's name is inspired from three character names in three different series: Exdeath from Final Fantasy, Esdeath from Akame ga Kill and Lambdadelta from Umineko. Category:Females Category:Conatus Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Subpages